Resurreción
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Continuacion a serie. Alice se encuentra con el novato de Umbrella, Leon, y emprenden la búsqueda para exterminar a la nueva plaga que azota al mundo, despues del virus T. Antiguos compañeros, personajes de la serie. Del R.E. 2 y 4 adaptacion. Cap 2 up
1. Capitulo 1

_En realidad, no sé como comenzar bien este proyecto, pero sé que si no lo hago ahorita, se me va a escapar… ya sé que tengo un atraso tremendo en los demás fanfics, pero los que estoy trabajando tendrán su final lo prometo._

_Por fin, después de un buen rato de buscar, me di cuenta que esta historia debe estar en crossover, ya que esto es una mezcla del juego Resident Evil 4 (o 2, no sé bien), con la serie de Resident Evil que ha salido en el cine y la Tv, por lo que tendrá personajes de ambas. En fin, sin más:_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ningun Resident Evil me pertenece, ni sus personajes, más que los que yo haya inventado. Esto es un crossover, respetando la cronología de Resident Evil Serie (Resident Evil, Apocalipsis, y Extinción)._

**Resident Evil**

**Resurrección**

**Capítulo I. **

La carretera estaba desierta, no se miraba, siquiera, alguna muestra de vida animal. El aire comenzaba a tornarse frío, era natural, puesto que estaba anocheciendo.

Los soldados, vestidos totalmente de negro, apuntaban sus lustrosos rifles hacia el horizonte, donde la carretera se perdía con el cielo, esperando, pacientes; en sus espaldas se podía ver el distintivo de la Corporación Umbrella, en rojo y blanco. Frente a ellos permanecía de pie un sujeto de traje negro, visiblemente nervioso, de cabellos canosos.

_Cien metros. _–Se escuchó, de repente, una voz en un radio, haciendo que todos los presentes se estremecieran.

Aquél hombre, de traje ejecutivo, retrocedió, colocándose tras los militares, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo blanco. Sacó el radio de su saco, y lo colocó cerca de los labios.

_Entendido, cien metros. _–Exclamó, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

En seguida, a lo lejos, el sonido de un motor puso en alerta a los 30 hombres. En el horizonte pudieron observar la motocicleta negra, que se acercaba a ellos con sorprendente velocidad; al notarlo, algunos dieron pasos en retroceso, haciéndose más notorio el nerviosismo de los hombres, en el temblar de los rifles.

_¡Son treinta elementos! _–Gritó el canoso de traje, casi en desesperación por el nerviosismo. _¿No me digan que están acobardados? Es solo uno, contra ustedes, que son miembros de Umbrella._

Los militares no contestaron, solo se mantuvieron con los rifles en alto, rogando por no acabar como los otros quince elementos que hacía días ella…

_¡Fuego! _–Se escuchó.

Los elementos comenzaron a disparar sus rifles de precisión contra aquél motorista. El piloto comenzó a hacer un amplio zigzag sobre la carretera, evitando los proyectiles que se dirigían hacia él; en el lustroso casco quedaba reflejado el estupor de los militares, al ver aquella maniobra.

_¡No de nuevo!_

El motorista, en un ceñido traje negro, derrapó sobre la calle, quedando frente a los aterrados militares; el sujeto de traje llevaba un dispositivo circular en la mano, mostrándoselo al piloto. Sin más, el sujeto lo arrojó a la llanta frontal, sin dar tiempo de reacción.

Una gran explosión dejó aturdidos a los militares, e hizo volar por los aires al piloto, arrojándolo bruscamente contra la tierra; pronto, el viento se llevó el polvo levantado por la explosión, haciéndose notar el vehículo hecho pedazos, y, a lo lejos, el motociclista, inmóvil.

_¡Al fin! _–Gritó el hombre, dando una carcajada de alivio.

El sujeto se acercó hacia el piloto, siendo escoltado por los militares, siempre con el rifle en alto. Lo jaló fuertemente del brazo, y le quitó el casco con rudeza, dejando la cabellera castaña de la piloto libre.

_Te tengo. _–Sonrió el de traje, acercándole un artefacto color cromado, parecido a un manos libres, al oido izquierdo.

Alice dibujó una sonrisa; de la comisura de su labio salían hilos de sangre, así como de su frente golpeada. La joven levantó la mano derecha, en donde llevaba una pistola negra, y se apuntó a la sien.

_No, aun no. _–Contestó, cerrando sus ojos verdes, y jalando del gatillo.

La sangre salpicó el rostro del trajeado, e hizo retroceder a la milicia completa. El sujeto sacó un pañuelo de su saco, y se limpió la sangre; se incorporó, dejando el cuerpo inherte de la joven en el suelo.

_Limpien eso. _–Ordenó, mientras sacaba el celular de su saco, y marcaba un número.

El celular dio dos tonos antes de que alguien contestara. De fondo, los militares metían en una bolsa el cadaver de Alice, sin el menor cuidado, como si de basura se tratase.

_¿La tienes? _–Cuestionó la voz, masculina, al otro lado del teléfono.

_No, no era la real. _–Aclaró el sujeto, nervioso. _Nos hizo pensar que si, pero solo era un señuelo, imagino que la real debe estar lejos._

_Comprendo, no es la primera vez que hace eso. _–El sujeto al otro lado del telefonó exclamó. _Mantengan el satélite en línea las 24 horas, y traigan el cuerpo a la base, en seguida._

_Si, señor. _–Exclamó, aunque no estaba seguro si lo había escuchado.

Una camioneta negra se detuvo a su lado; tras ella venía otra, en donde los militares guardaron el cuerpo en la bolsa negra; el sujeto de traje abrió la puerta del copiloto, y subió con desdeño. Al avanzar, se deja ver que en realidad se trata de una caravana de 8 o 9 camionetas, todas con la insignia de Umbrella.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La infección estaba controlada, o eso dijeron los de Umbrella. Lo cierto era que los zombies se reducían en número conforme pasaban las semanas, por motivos no especificados… a la gente no le interesaba, estaban más preocupados por no enfermarse.

Habían reportado casos de infecciones aisladas en esa ciudad. Era la primera vez que salía al campo, al fin que no tenía mucho tiempo de haber ingresado en el ejército de Umbrella; se mantenía en equilibrio sobre el duro asiento de un camión, junto con sus otros 20 y algo compañeros, tratando de aguantar las náuseas que le provocaba el no ver el camino, pues llevaban sobre sus cabezas una gruesa carpa color café.

_¿De donde vienes tu? _–Le cuestionó uno de los soldados, que venía frente a él.

Despertó. No se había dado cuenta de que sus compañeros, en el uniforme negro de Umbrella, llevaban cerca de media hora conversando acerca de sus orígenes; el castaño alzó la vista, mirando al moreno frente a él, que le había hecho la pregunta.

_De Ciudad Racoon. _–Aclaró, con voz ronca, al no haber bebido algo en cuatro horas de viaje incómodo.

De pronto, la mirada de aquella veintena de hombres estaba clavada en él. Alzó más la vista, observándolos a todos con algo de indiferencia.

_¿Qué? _–Cuestionó el castaño, extrañado.

_¿Eres un… sobreviviente de Ciudad Racoon? _–Volvió a decir el moreno, sorprendido.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza. El pelirrojo, al lado del moreno, arquéo una ceja.

_¿Cuál es tu nombre, novato?_ –Cuestionó, cambiando la sorpresa por interés.

El castaño volvió a descender la cabeza. Sintió que expulsaría el estómago en cualquier momento.

_Leon Kennedy. _–Contestó.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Algo corto, yo sé, pero promete ponerse más interesante.

Saludos.

SKAL


	2. Capitulo 2

**Resident Evil**

**Resurrección**

**Capítulo II.**

_¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?_

Era un pueblo relativamente pequeño, llamado "Greenyard". Había un poco más de vegetación en ese lugar, pero aun así el calor era sofocante, más dentro de esa cafetería rudimentaria; Alice miró a la morena, mientras revolvía el café que tenía en frente con una cuchara.

_Huyendo. Si el satélite me encuentra, podrá controlarme._

_No eres la única a la que están persiguiendo. _–Exclamó la morena Jill, inclinándose hacia el frente de la mesa.

Jill Valentine llevaba ahora una blusa manga corta de botones, color blanco, y una mini falda negra, así como zapato de tacón bajo, también negro. Alice no había cambiado su vestimenta desértica. Al lado de ambas mujeres, una niña rubia miraba por la ventana, en un uniforme de falda guinda y blusa blanca, con corbatilla del color que la falda.

_¿Qué quieres decir? _–Cuestionó la castaña, extrañada.

_Llevamos cerca de una semana siendo seguidas por unas camionetas negras, sospecho que de Umbrella. _–Continuó la ex STARS. _Dudo que me busquen a mí, así que deben ir tras Angie._

_¿Qué motivos tienen para ir tras ella? _

Jill solo alzó los hombros, arqueando una ceja. Alice pensó detenidamente, en silencio, durante unos segundos.

_Entonces, será mejor que me vaya de aquí. _–La castaña se incorporó, dando un último trago al café.

Ángela guió su mirada hacia la castaña Alice, con un dejo de temor en el rostro.

_¿Te tienes que ir ya? _–Cuestionó la niña, con un tono de decepción en la voz.

Alice asintió.

_Si no me voy, les será más fácil a Umbrella encontrarnos, y si te buscan, no es por algo bueno._

Angie se cruzó de brazos, inconforme. Jill posó la mano derecha sobre los cabellos de la niña.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Los militares descendieron de la camioneta, en las afueras de un pueblo no tan caluroso como el camino. Un militar, al parecer de mayor rango, les hizo indicaciones de que se formaran en filas frente a él; ya acomodados, el líder sacó una hoja blanca de su pantalón, y lo leyó en silencio.

_Atención. _–Comenzó, doblando la hoja por la mitad. _Nuestra misión en este lugar es verificar los casos de infección que puede haber, y eliminarla a toda costa. _

Los militares se miraron los unos a los otros. No era muy diferente a lo que habían hecho hasta entonces.

_Además. _–Continuó el militar. _Debemos encontrar el paradero de Ángela Ashford. Es nuestra prioridad en este lugar, puesto que aquí fue la última vez que fue localizada por el satélite; también se presume que cerca de aquí está el Proyecto Alice, así que manténganse alerta, y reporten cualquier actividad sospechosa._

"Proyecto Alice". Leon entrecerró la mirada. Recordó, cuando comenzó el caos en Ciudad Racoon, haber escuchado eso en un laboratorio de Umbrella, cuando todavía era estudiante; otro militar les entregó una hoja, en donde estaba la fotografía de Ángela Ashford, y más abajo, el de una castaña en bata blanca, en cuyo marco decía "Alice".

Sin más, el grupo se dispersó, en equipos de 4 personas, rodeando el pueblo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Alice subió en su motocicleta, estacionada frente a la cafetería, en donde solo había dos autos más, y un par de bicicletas; Angie y Jill le miraban, desde la puerta del establecimiento.

_Nos quedaremos un poco más en el pueblo. _–Exclamó la morena, mirando a la castaña colocarse los guantes negros. _No creo que llamemos mucho la atención aquí._

La castaña miró alrededor del lugar, tiendas pequeñas, una iglesia, unas cuantas casas rústicas, y gente caminando como si estuviese en un letargo… y unos extraños hombres de negro, que salieron de entre los árboles y las sombras de las casas.

_No lo creo. _–Murmuró Alice, llevándose los dedos índice y medio a los ojos, y después, alrededor de ella.

Jill comprendió en seguida; se colocó frente a la rubia Angie, mirando alrededor. No tardó mucho en notar la presencia de aquellos militares, en cuyas espaldas y cascos llevaban el emblema de Umbrella.

_Diablos. _–Musitó la morena. _Nos han encontrado._

_Tienen que salir de aquí. _–Sugirió la castaña, encendiendo la motocicleta.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las tres pudo moverse. Un sujeto caminaba pesadamente hacia donde estaban un par de niños jugando con una pelota, en un jardín cercano; Angie abrió los ojos, asustada, y jaló el brazo de Jill, con algo de temor.

_Hay que irnos. _–Exclamó la rubia. _Está infectado._

El grito de los niños fue la señal de partida; el zombie los había atacado, clavando mordidas mortales en las piernas de aquellos infantes, manchando el césped de sangre.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?_

Leon arqueó una ceja, mirando al pelirrojo que iba frente a él, caminando como si estuviera de vacaciones. El fornido moreno, por el contrario, levantaba su rifle con solo escuchar el zumbido de una abeja, y el otro joven, de cabellos negros y piel clara, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, transpirando hasta humedecerse por completo.

_Vaya equipo. _–Murmuró el castaño, muy levemente, para después alzar la voz. _¿El qué?_

_¿Cómo saliste de la Ciudad Racoon? _

Leon había escuchado esa pregunta muchas veces, por eso no le gustaba mucho hablar de donde provenía… los recuerdos asaltaban su mente, recuerdos no gratos, conjugados con el final de su relación con su reciente novia.

_Estábamos en las afueras de la ciudad, resguardando que saliera gente que no estuviese infectada. _–Murmuró, como si se tratase de un recital. _Un sujeto murió de un paro cardiaco justo frente a nosotros, y se convirtió en uno de ellos… entonces se decidió cerrar la ciudad, para evitar que la infección saliese. Alcancé a salir apenas, cuando las puertas se cerraron._

Los militares asintieron con la cabeza. Leon tenía prohibido decir que habían abierto fuego contra las personas que estaban allí, y que la misma Umbrella había hecho estallar la ciudad con una bomba atómica… para controlar la infección, aunque eso de poco sirvió.

Escucharon el grito de los niños. Los militares, en seguida, voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía, contemplando que el zombie había comenzado a morder a uno de los infantes que jugaba en el jardín; sin pensarlo más, el nervioso de cabellos negros y el fornido moreno abrieron fuego a discreción, alarmando más a la gente que pasaba por allí.

_¡No! ¡No! _–Gritó el pelirrojo, intentando detener el tiroteo.

Leon corrió en seguida, entre los disparos de sus compañeros, para auxiliar al otro infante, que parecía intacto. Jaló a ambos niños de los brazos, mientras balas se incrustaban sobre el zombie, sin detenerlo; en un rápido vistazo, el castaño se percató de que las heridas del niño eran demasiado grandes, y probablemente no había escapatoria para eso.

Se planteó un dilema. Su misión, entre otras cosas, era controlar la infección, y sabía que la única forma de hacerlo era acabar con la vida del niño infectado, aunque éste aun no mostrara síntomas de la infección; sin embargo, no quería matar a un niño inocente…

_¡Muévete, Kennedy! _–Gritó el exasperado fornido. _¡Estás en mi mira!_

Tenía al otro niño, aterrado, prendido de su espalda. Fue entonces cuando se percató que el niño mordido había fallecido, y estaba a punto de darle una mordida en la mano. Sin pensarlo más, apuntó con el rifle a la cabeza del niño zombie, y le partió la cabeza de un disparo, manchando de sangre el pavimento; el cuerpo inerte del niño se desplomó como si fuera un costal de arena.

_¡Daniel! _–Gritó el otro niño, aterrado al ver la muerte de su hermano más grande.

Sintió un horrible ahogo en su pecho; desvió la vista del cadáver, y corrió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, con el niño en brazos; en ese trayecto se percató de que había más zombies en el pueblo, y atacaban a la gente que aun estaba saludable, alrededor de ellos… estaban siendo encerrados por ellos.

_Diablos. _–Musitó.

El sonido de una motocicleta le llamó la atención. Se giró un poco, notando a una motociclista balear a los zombies que se acercaban a ella; pronto se percató de que la chica piloto era la denominada "Proyecto Alice", de las hojas que le entregaron. Se incorporó, y después de dejar al niño en un lugar seguro (una casa cercana), se acercó al campo de batalla, donde sus compañeros baleaban sin prestar atención a motociclista, pensando en lo que debía hacer en ese momento.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Angie, no te muevas de aquí._

La rubia se escondió bajo unas mesas, en el restaurant, al igual que los asustados clientes; Jill se incorporó, sacando de debajo de su falda dos pistolas automáticas, de color negro, y, de una patada, abrió la puerta del restaurante, que estaba a punto de ser abordado por unos zombies de unos recién fallecidos.

Alice comenzó a apartar de su camino a los zombies, que se acercaban como una extraña masa, a balazos o golpes, intentando apartarlos del restaurant. Los soldados de Umbrella, retrocediendo ante el ataque de aquellos infectados, terminaron en el centro del lugar, una pequeña plaza frente al restaurant, con la castaña.

_Hay demasiada infección… ¿dónde están los demás? _–Exclamó el moreno, repartiendo balazos al por mayor.

Alice hizo un perímetro a balazos, y se giró hacia los militares, que se habían refugiado tras unos árboles, apuntándoles con las dos pistolas. El militar de cabellos negros reconoció a la chica, y dio un paso en reversa, aterrado.

_El Proyecto Alice. _–Musitó para sí.

_¿Cuántos de ustedes hay? _–Cuestionó Alice, sin bajar las armas.

El pelirrojo y el moreno se extrañaron y ofendieron por la amenaza de la chica, pero el otro sujeto la miraba, aterrado.

_¿Quién eres tú para hablarnos de esa forma? _–Cuestionó el pelirrojo, con insolencia.

Un infectado se acercó al pelirrojo, clavando una mordida en el hombro del soldado; la castaña soltó un balazo en la cabeza del infectado, y apuntó a la cabeza del recientemente mordido.

_¡No lo mates!_

La castaña se giró un poco, al sentir el cañón de un arma sobre su cráneo. A su lado estaba el castaño Leon, apuntándole con el rifle, todo manchado de sangre infectada; Alice solo le miró, despectivamente.

_Saben lo que pasará después de muerto. _–Exclamó la chica.

_Correremos con los riesgos. _–Aclaró el castaño.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Jill sacó a la niña del establecimiento por la puerta trasera de este, en un intento por escapar de aquellos infectados; sin embargo, a escasos metros, ambas fueron detenidas por cuatro militares de Umbrella, que les apuntaban con sus rifles.

_No estamos infectadas. _–Aclaró la morena, frente a la niña, con ambas armas ocultas a su espalda.

El militar, que era el líder del escuadrón, miró de reojo el celular, donde llevaba la foto de la niña. En seguida, usando el scanner del aparato, verificó la identidad de la morena.

_Jill Valentine. _–Murmuró el líder. _Una STARS… una sobreviviente de la Ciudad Racoon, ¿cierto? Entrégame a la niña._

Ambas retrocedieron unos pasos. Sin más, el líder disparó contra la morena, dándole bajo el pecho, tumbándola al suelo. La rubia Angie dejó escapar un grito de terror, al verla tendida en el suelo.

_Angela Ashford, acompáñenos. _–Exclamó el militar, mientras los otros dos tomaban a la niña de los brazos.

_¡No! ¡No! ¡Jill! ¡Alice! ¡ALICE! _–Gritaba la rubia, mientras era arrastrada por los militares, dentro de una camioneta negra.

El militar marcó un número en el celular, y se lo llevó al oído.

_Tenemos a Angela Ashford. _–Exclamó, y cerró el teléfono.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Alice alcanzó a escuchar los gritos de la niña. Empujó al castaño Leon, y se abrió paso entre los infectados, que eran unos 20, a golpes, justo para ver cuando la niña era subida al transporte, con el emblema de Umbrella.

_¡Angela!_ –Gritó la castaña, mientras partía la cabeza de un zombie contra una pared.

Corrió hacia la camioneta, que comenzaba a avanzar, logrando solo ser sepultada por el polvo de las llantas traseras; cayó arrodillada en el suelo, mirando la camioneta alejarse por una calle de terracería.

_Bastardos. _–Murmuró Jill, incorporándose, mientras se sacaba la blusa blanca que llevaba encima, dejando ver el chaleco antibalas que cubría su pecho, ahora adornado con un hueco de bala. _Se la han llevado._

Alice volvió a sentir el cañón sobre su cabeza. Con algo de mal humor, se giró, para notar al mismo castaño de hacía rato. Sin más, Jill apuntó al castaño con sus dos armas.

_A un lado. _–Exclamó la morena. _¿Vienen con ellos, acaso? ¿Qué quiere Umbrella con Angie?_

León hizo un ademán de disparar, pero la castaña le tomó rápidamente de la muñeca, doblándosela en el acto, quitándole el arma, y lo tumbó al suelo en un elegante giro; se incorporó rápidamente, dejando la pesada bota sobre el pecho del joven, apuntándole ahora con el arma que recién le había quitado.

_Haz lo que quieras. _–Murmuró. _Ya hemos avisado de su locación._

Jill miró tras él; los otros dos soldados estaban siendo devorados por los infectados. Caminó hacia él, tomándolo por el cuello del chaleco antibalas, y lo arrastró hacia la parte trasera del café, dejando a Alice algo confusa; sin la mayor delicadeza, lo estrelló contra la pared, mientras pegaba el cañón de una de sus armas en el mentón del castaño.

_Dime, ¿qué quieren de Angela? ¡Contesta!_

Leon se abstuvo de contestar, alzando la vista al cielo; Jill hundió más el cañon en su garganta, hasta casi asfixiarlo con ella.

_¡Contesta, te he dicho!_

_No lo sé. _–Musitó. _Solo teníamos órdenes de capturarlas._

_¿Capturarlas?_

_Se refiere también a mí. _–Alice exclamó, guardando sus armas. _Dime, soldado… ¿hay algún cuartel cerca? No pudieron ir muy lejos en esos transportes._ –Dibujó media sonrisa, al ver que no contestaría. _Ellos me buscan, y, me atrapasen o no, igual no podrían conmigo._

_¿Qué gano yo ayudándolas? _–Alcanzó a murmurar, contando con que Jill aun le cortaba un tanto la respiración.

Alice sonrió ampliamente.

_Verás… estás solo, tus compañeros. _–Apuntó a los infectados, que caminaban lentamente hacia ellos, entre los cuales había muchos uniformados de Umbrella. _Ya están muertos, no tienes escapatoria. No pareces un tonto, por eso razonamos contigo, y si regresas a Umbrella, sabes lo que te pasará, ¿no?_

León descendió la cabeza en lo que cabía, consciente de eso. No estaba seguro si sus compañeros alcanzaron a dar voz de que el proyecto Alice se encontraba allí, pero, si regresaba solo a Umbrella, lo único que obtendría sería una despedida lenta y dolorosa.

_Hay una base aquí cerca. _–Comenzó a hablar. _No estoy seguro de qué sea, pero si es de Umbrella. Es el lugar más próximo, y donde probablemente irán todos ellos… creo que es un lecho experimental, está escondido en una cueva subterránea, una antigua mina._

Jill descendió su arma. León pudo respirar a sus anchas.

_Muy bien, vamos entonces. _–Alice hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Un rubio, de traje negro y corbata, con lentes oscuros, permanecía de pie en una habitación cerrada, con techos y paredes de color blanco. Frente a él estaban dos sujetos, ambos con los trajes negros militares, y el símbolo de Umbrella en sus espaldas; uno de ellos era un hombre fornido, de cabello negro crespo, y el otro, una mujer de cabellos negros cortos.

_Han localizado al Proyecto Alice cerca de los contenedores biológicos. _–Aclaró el rubio. _Es de vital importancia que tengamos a la chica, para encontrar la solución al nuevo parásito… no podemos dejar que entre a los contenedores. Su misión es traerla, viva._

_Si, señor. –_Exclamaron ambos. En sus gafetes de identidad, se figuraban los nombres "Ada Wong" y "C…"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Jo!

Prometí que se podría más interesante.

Saludos.

SKAL


End file.
